Sunday
by X59
Summary: On a lazy Sunday afternoon Gerald and Sid lament on how puberty has blessed Arnold and Harold schemes on how to use it for his own ends.


Gerald eye were a bit unnerving as he just stared at his best friend, with a hint of disbelief, envy, and betrayal in those deep orbs. For his part Arnold was doing his best not to fidget under his best friend's gaze, while displaying nothing but sincerity in his eyes and spoke, "It's not my fault. How I was supposed to know that Phoebe would blush when looking at me? I mean she really likes you an-"

"Arnold," Gerald voice cut in with a resigned air, "Its okay, I was just surprised that's all. It's nothing to worry about." At Arnold's relieved sigh Gerald turned his head away to prevent himself from kicking him, it was bad enough that Gerald grew a zit that seemed to just keep growing right on his check and wouldn't be killed. No apparently Arnold had to skip all the embarrassing stages of puberty, jump to the end, and turn out looking handsome enough to charm all the ladies around him without even realizing.

A sudden yelp caused him to turn his head and see Arnold rubbing his leg while glaring at Sid, "What was that for?!" Out of all of them puberty was being the least kind to Sid, whose voice kept cracking at least once every time he talked and was noted to popped at least three pimples and two zits. It was fairly easy to say that out all their male friends Sid was the most annoyed with Arnold's amazing luck with puberty. "Stop _stealing_ all the _girls_! Leave _some_ for the _rest_ of _us_!" Gerald was mildly impressed that Sid's voice cracked only five times.

"Sid's right Arnold," Stinky at Arnold's flabbergasted look, "It's darn not fair that they're ignoring us to focus on you." A sudden bark laughter caused everything to look towards Harold, who was noticeably taller and had more muscle, "Keep what your doing, Arnold and continue being the awesome friend you are by sharing the chocolate with your old buddy, Harold." Out of all of them Harold was the only not in the least bit annoyed by Arnold's amazing luck with puberty due to dating Patty and that Arnold shared the chocolate he randomly received from blushing girls.

"Thanks Harold…"Arnold couldn't help but blink in confusion before his eyes widen as he gave yelp and hid beyond Gerald, as Curly tried to tackling him. "Curly?! What are you doing?!" Curly gave an enraged howl before charging at Arnold and Gerald, who after a brief moment moved out of the way, causing a stunned Arnold to be tackled to the ground. "My Rhonda….my Rhonda….why did my Rhonda give you chocolate?!"

Before Arnold could reply Harold heaved the other boy off, "Curly that was three weeks ago. If you don't stop right now, I'll pound you and I'll tell Rhonda." With a muted glare Curly conceited as Harold helped Arnold up. After standing straight and dusted off his pants, Arnold turned his bright eyes swimming with betrayal to Gerald as he pouted. It was Gerald mused completely unfair that Arnold was not only charming all the girls around him but was also able to look so wounded that it made Gerald feel that he just kicked a sweet innocent little kitten.

"Stop it you look like wounded a kitten," Patty voice commented behind the boys as they jumped around. Turning around they spotted Patty, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine and Lila glaring at the guys, except Arnold and Harold. Before anyone could comment a purr caused everyone to look back and Helga smirked at everyone as her finger trailed the back of Arnold's neck. "Oh come on!" Sid couldn't help exclaim his annoyance overriding common sense, "This is _bullshit_! It's bad enough that _you're_ taking our women and making us questions things, but _purring_ like a fucking cat, what is this shit!"

There was a brief of moment silence as Helga stopped and everyone snapped to Sid in surprise. For the boys it was because Sid's voice only cracked twice, for the girl's it was a whole other matter.

"You're Women?!"

"Since are we property?!"

"Now hold I'm sure my old buddy Sid didn't mean any-"

"Don't even try to play dumb Stinky, I saw you nod!"

"I'm ever so certain that was cute."

"How dare you curse and taint Arnold's innocent ears!"

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not yours Curly!"

"Gerald I can't believe you would abandon Arnold in a time of need!"

"But Phoebe, I wasn't thinking I was paralyzed by fear!"

"Paralyzed by fear? Then however did you move, Geraldo?"

A sudden yelp caused everyone freeze as Harold preceded to swing Arnold over his shoulder and as he began to run away he loudly declared, "The first one to reach the ice cream parlor after us gets a date with Arnold and the last one there pays for everyone else!"

"Harold you can't promise someone a date and put me down now!"

"No I want ice cream and cake!"

"What!"

"Don't worry I'll save you!"

"Back off Nadine, that date is mine!"

"Rhonda…my Rhonda…why do you this?!"

"I'm ever so certain that the date will be mine."

"I don't think so red."

"The Five Fingers will break all your faces! That date is mine!"

"Hey Sid what things were you questing and why are you running?"

"I'm questioning nothing and I don't want to pay for everyone else's ice cream! So why you are running?"

"…Same as you of course."

"No…I'm not being apart of this…I'm going home. I'll call Arnold later or something."

"Gerald wait, I'll join you."

"Awesome."

By the time everyone else reached the ice cream parlor it was to find Harold on the ground nursing his head and Arnold nowhere in sight. Patty just started laughing when Harold admitted that he forgot Arnold knew karate and did not appreciate being a bribe.

In the safety of his room, Arnold just laments that his friends have gone crazy.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I couldn't think a title, so I called Sunday since I'm imaging this happening on a Sunday.


End file.
